What am I thinking?
by LiamSPond
Summary: Rory has feelings for the Doctor, but he feels guilty about it.
1. Chapter 1

"Can you believe it Rory, a beach planet. A beach that takes up an entire planet. This is brilliant," Amy said as she adjusted her massive orange sun-hat.

"Yeah, just great," Rory said, rather unenthusiastically.

"What's the matter Rory; don't be such a wet blanket."

"I guess I'm just not much of a beach person. Never saw the fun in sunburns, jellyfish, or... sand in your pants."

"Well I'm going out, you two catch up."

"Well if you change your mind, there's a group of underwater mushrooms a little ways from here, quite tasty actually," the Doctor said, as he pulled off his shirt and put on a pair or ridiculously large goggles that made him look rather like a tall, pale fish.

"I'll leave you to your mushrooms," Rory said. He couldn't help but stare at the Doctor's smooth, toned stomach. He had always pictured the Doctor being very thin, almost bony, but he had a lot of definition on his torso. Rory followed a thin trial of hair from the Doctor's bellybutton down. It disappeared into his red and white striped swim trunks.

"Rory."

"Sorry, got a bit lost in thought there for a moment."

"Right. Well come and join us if you like." He turned and walked out the TARDIS door.

Rory didn't know what was happening. He couldn't keep his eyes off the Doctors bum.

_It's so... _tight, thought Rory. He wanted to squeeze it. He wanted to feel the Doctor against him. Their bodies pressed together chest to chest. What would the Doctor taste like? Rory could feel his heart beating faster as he imagined kissing the Doctor. Pushing the Doctor against the console and pushing his tongue into the Doctors mouth. Rory imagined sliding his hands up the Doctor's smooth, firm torso and up to his head. Running his fingers through the his hair.

The TARDIS door opened suddenly. Rory started and moved behind the console to hide the rather obvious bulge in his trousers.

"Forgot my floaty," the Doctor said as he picked up a duck floaty. "Are you sure you're alright Rory, you look a bit flushed."

"Fine," said Rory, "I'm just going to have a lie down; I'm a little tired." He turned and walked toward his room, making sure to get one last glimpse of the Doctor's shirtless body before he did.

_What the hell am I thinking, I have a wife._

_So, should I continue? I know it's short, but it's the first Doctor Who fic I've written._


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I have to say that I will ship Amy and Rory until the day I die. They are otp and that is all. But I thought it would be fun to change things up so don't hate me.**

Rory walked down one of the TARDIS's many hallways, looking for his room.

"Damn this thing," he spluttered as he looked at the ceiling in exasperation. _I swear my room moves around._

He rounded a corner and opened what he thought was his bedroom door but instead found himself in the pool room. He took a quick look down the corridor and then entered the room. He had never been in the TARDIS pool room before. The Doctor had mentioned something about having a pool onboard that was filled with a special liquid from a planet with no proper name. The liquid looked and felt and tasted just like water, but you could breathe it just like air.

_I wonder how big the TARDIS actually is?_ Rory thought as he tested the temperature of the pool. He put his bare feet in the liquid and took in the size of the pool. It was bigger than any pool he had ever been in before. Waterfalls crashed into it on the opposite side, pouring out of the wall. The room itself was massive with a ceiling that was probably thirty feet high. Ornate blue and silver tiles shined on the walls. _How the hell can he fit all of this inside a tiny blue box?_

Rory's thoughts drifted back to the Doctor as he pulled his shirt off. He looked around to make sure he was alone. _Oh what the hell,_ he thought, and he dropped his trousers and slipped off his briefs. He walked down the steps into the pool, which seemed to adjust to his body temperature. He plunged his head under the water and swam forward. Hesitating for a moment he drew in a short breath. It was an odd sensation; he could feel the liquid enter his body but it didn't choke him. He simply expelled it by breathing out like normal. A smile flashed across his face and returned to the surface. He could explore later, right now he needed to take care of some business.

He swam to the side of the pool and climbed out, laying down at the edge. His lithe body glistened with drops of the mysterious liquid. He slid his hand down from his hair-dusted chest, across his stomach, and grabbed his uncut cock. He closed his eyes and moaned; it had been a while since he had touched himself. His seven inch cock quickly became erect as he fondled his balls. He began pumping his manhood slow and steady.

Jerking off always made Rory feel very manly. He always felt like the Doctor, and even Amy, looked at him like he wasn't a man but a little boy. But when he was wanking his dick and writhing around on the floor, he felt like Hercules incarnate.

He let out an audible gasp as he increased the speed of this hand. He used his right hand to jerk his cock and let his left hand roam his body. He had been working out secretly, whenever he found the time, probably because of his subconscious urge to prove to Amy and the Doctor that he was a mans man. He felt the definition in his torso, sliding his hands over the ridges of his abdomen and up to his chest. He touched his nipples, twisting and rubbing them, then he slid his hand over the small patch of hair between what he hoped would become pecs one day. Chest hair never really turned Rory on unless it was his own. Amy hated it, so he let it grow as a small act of defiance. That hair symbolized his manliness.

He felt himself getting close and he tried to think of Amy. Tried. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the Doctor from his mind. That perfect smile and perfect hair. _Apples_, he thought, _I bet his hair smells like fresh green apples._ He couldn't get the thoughts out of his head. He wanted the Doctor. He wanted to feel the warmth of his naked body. He wanted to kiss the Doctor deeply and he wanted the Doctor to kiss him back.

Rory's arched his back as he jerked his cock. He was using his hips now, fucking his hand rapidly. Sweat dripped down his forehead and his breathing became erratic. He let out a cry of ecstasy as, with one last jerk, he came. Load after load of thick, white jizz spurted out, covering his chest and abdomen. And it was in that moment, that moment of sheer euphoria, that he knew for sure. Rory was in love with the Doctor. He always had been from the very start, but now he knew for sure.

He relaxed his body on the tile floor as he came down from his orgasmic high. His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. He waited another minute and then slipped back into the pool.

_What the hell am I going to do?_ he thought as he swam to the bottom of the pool. The water was about twenty feet deep now but there was not change in pressure. He laid down on the floor of the pool and looked up. Everything was strangely blurred; he could see strange patterns of light that seemed to move as the water settled down.

_I can't tell Amy, she'll be heartbroken. Then again she might get just get mad that there would be competition for the Doctor._

If he hadn't been underwater, a tear would have slipped down Rory's face. He took a deep breath, which was still an odd sensation, and swam back to the surface.

The Doctor walked into the TARDIS dripping wet and holding a large purple mushroom in one hand.

"Rory, Amy's gone off shopping; I brought you a mushroom if you..." he stopped talking as one of the screens on the console switched on. The mushroom fell to the floor as the Doctor looked wide eyed at the screen. "You naughty thing," he said, glancing momentarily at the ceiling of the TARDIS as if it were a person.

On the screen, Rory was emerging from the swimming pool, dripping wet and looking like a proper Roman sculpture. The Doctor couldn't take his eyes off of him. "Rory the Roman indeed," he whispered as he slipped a hand into his pants.

**What do you think? Let me know if you think I should do a steamy man on timelord scene. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

** So I know it has been way too long since I updated and this it isn't much, but I have big plans for the future of this fic! I got overwhelmed with work and school and completely forgot about this story. But now that things are getting back to normal, I have a lot more free time, so I'm going to update a lot more. Also, I'm open to suggestions, if there is anything you would like to see happen, let me know and I'll see if I can work it in. Thanks to everyone who has read what little I have so far, I didn't expect many people to read it. Also, I'm American, so I'm not well versed in English phrases and whatnot so sorry about that.**

The Doctor stared at the screen longingly. He had always fancied Rory, subconsciously at first, but it had become more and more clear as the time passed. The more time he spent with Rory the more he seemed to fall in love with him. The Doctor probably would have made a move on Rory long ago if it wasn't for Amy. It wasn't the thing he would normally do with his companions, but Rory was different. The Doctor couldn't remember ever feeling this way about a human. At least not a male. There was just something about those loving brown eyes and the silly little smile that the Doctor just couldn't stop thinking about.

On the screen Rory had put his pants back on and thrown his shirt over his shoulder. He opened the door to the pool room and the door to the console room opened simultaneously. Rory stepped into the room and stopped abruptly, looking extremely confused.

"I was just in the pool room, how did I get in here?"

The Doctor, whose face had gone redder his old pair of trainers, had moved behind the console.

"I don't know, could be a malfunction with the internal structure matrix. Last time that happened, the pool ended up in the library."

Rory started to say something but stopped when he noticed something. The Doctor's hand was stuffed down the front of his trousers.

"Doctor were you? I mean do Time Lords even..."

"Even what?" spluttered the Doctor as he jerked his hand out of his pants and absentmindedly played with a switch on the console. A rack full of rain coats and boots slid in and out of the wall next to the door as the Doctor flipped the switch.

"Nothing it's just," Rory's face a gone pink but he continued, "I mean since it's just me and you in here... Do Time Lords, you know... do it." Rory lowered his eye instinctively to the Doctor's waist as he said this. Maybe he was crazy, but if he could get the Doctor on the subject…

"Well, yeah. I mean we don't just break off a piece of ourselves and grow a new Time Lord."

"I just never really thought about it."

"That's because I'm the last of my kind. There aren't any Time Lords to 'get it on' with," the Doctor look slightly pleased with himself for knowing the term.

"You can't have sex with a human?" Rory's eyes widened slightly and one of his eyebrows arched. "You have got a... penis right."

"'Course I have, eleven isn't just the number of times I've regenerated." He winked.

Rory felt his pants getting tighter. He looked at the Doctor, who now had his thumbs in his suspenders, hips thrust forward slightly. "You're telling me that you're packing eleven inches."

The Doctor grinned. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."


End file.
